


Reunion

by AzrielWinchester



Series: The Gift of Love [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Peter Parker, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrielWinchester/pseuds/AzrielWinchester
Summary: Just a world building Fic introducing another OC of mine:Moira Allsight!Please don't use her without letting me know first alright.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Gift of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571689
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy_PoisonPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/gifts).



> This is something sweet for Daisy! Love you Flower<3!

Moira hated this farce that she was forced to endure. She was a goddess with the ability to see the truth of everyone she set her unshielded gaze upon! And here she was attending a midgardian high school in an attempt to blend in, it had only gotten worse when Fury had kept her from attending Peggy's funeral. Before she was allowed to use her Asgardian abilities so long as she was masked, now she wasn't even allowed that relief. She was attending her high school's 'Parents Night' alone, just to spite Nicholas. When her guys had passed away she was devastated, finding out that Steven and Bucky were both still alive had given her hope for a reunion between the three of them. But no such luck had come her way Nicholas kept insisting that it was too dangerous for them to meet.  _ 'Mayhaps some good will come of tonight if I can find Jarvis. That boy needs all the friends he can get.' _ Just as she rounded the corner, she saw someone she'd thought she would never see again..... Steven Rogers, her captain!  _ 'How is this possible?'  _ Walking beside him was Jarvis's brother, Peter. They stopped a few feet in front of her.  _ 'Now's my chance, before they walk away!' _

Mustering up her best commanding officer voice she addressed him, "Captain Rogers! Has civilian life made you forget your manners? You salute your commanding officers!"

Steve wiped around so fast that the boy he was talking to was nearly knocked off his feet. "Ghost! Is that you? 

"In the flesh, Punk." She grinned, running up to all but throw herself into his arms. It was good to see one her best guys again. 

FIN


End file.
